This invention relates to the packaging of liquid or powder products, such as fruit juices, milk, sugar, salt, soap powders and the like and more particularly to a carton construction having a flanged pour spout.
Aside from a required barrier layer on the carton interior surfaces for packaging certain product types, such as potables, known methods and apparatus for bonding a pour spout to a paperboard container or blank, such as a gable top container or blank therefor, yield only relatively modest bonding or welding rates.
In copending patent application Ser. No. 07/551,818 filed July 12, 1990 (commonly assigned and incorporated by reference) a similar pour spout/carton construction and method is disclosed. There, an annular ultrasonic sealing horn is provided with radially spaced, concentric ridges. The ridges engage the flange of a flanged plastic pour spout and bond the flange to a plastic coated carton upon actuation of the horn.